


Separated AU

by Shanzehpoo



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Separated AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanzehpoo/pseuds/Shanzehpoo
Summary: Separated at mutation and raised under Baron Draxum to be a warrior, this is a story of my AU, featuring Leonardo, who now goes by “Leonidas Draxum” in this fic.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place during the episode “Goyles, Goyles, Goyles”

It was time to take the final step into creating his mutant army, with the DNA from none other than the Battle Nexus champion, Lou Jitsu. After all these years, Baron Draxum will finally be able to bring humanity under his control by mutation, then all of the Yōkai will be able to flourish above the surface, no longer living beneath humans. All that was left was to ready the subjects and activate the machine.

“What are you doing with Green?” Lou Jitsu urged, worry in his voice.

“You’ve taken quite a liking to these turtles, fascinating creatures,” Draxum said, looking over at Lou Jitsu with the small turtle in his hand, “built for survival and defence, yet they are too slow to be effective fighters.” prompted Draxum.

“Until now,” Draxum added, using his vine manipulation, he swept the baby turtles away, “when I use your DNA to mutate them.”

“Wait- stop! I will not let you turn these innocent creatures into violent monsters!” He cried out.

Lou Jitsu hadn’t even been being able to finish his sentence before Draxum’s vines put the turtles into the containments just above where he is being held, Draxum activates the machine with no hesitation, Lou Jitsu’s DNA being merged with the ooze and mutating the turtles immediately. 

“I know I said I’d never fight again, but-“ Lou Jitsu warned, gritted his teeth, he clenched his fists.

“HOT SOUP!!”

Breaking out of his bindings, he lunges towards Draxum. His immediate attack misses, but pushes himself off the wall to kick Draxum straight to the face, the force of the kick launches Draxum into the containment where the turtles are being held, the impact sending all four of the mutated turtles out of the containment, prematurely.

“What have you done?!”

Draxum quickly stood up and rushed towards Lou Jitsu, a fight broke out between them that was loud enough to get the attention of Huginn and Muninn, who had been relaxing in another room.

“Muninn, wake up! Do you hear that?” Huginn asked.

“Huh? The sound of violent thrashing in the lab? No, I do not,” Muninn answered.

“C’mon! We gotta go help Baron Draxum, we don’t wanna lose the plush life!” Huginn said as he lifted Muninn along.

They both quickly headed over to the lab, seeing that Draxum is in the middle of a fight with Lou Jitsu, they couldn’t fight off a Battle Nexus champion, but they knew they had to help.

“What can we do!?” Muninn exclaimed.

“Nothing,” Huginn stated sternly, “but our buddy the pony can!” He turned to a cage that held a mutant horse-like creature, pulling a lever and pushing a button, he set the creature free.

“Destroy Lou Jitsu!” Huginn demanded.

The creature huffed, but instead of going after Lou Jitsu, it attacks both Huginn and Muninn, thrashing them about, throwing and kicking them both with their hind legs into the core of the machine, snapping the connectors, resulting in an explosion that caused a chain reaction in the lab.

“What- no!! My ooze!!” Draxum yelled out, being hit by flying debris by one of the explosions.

“Precious little creatures... I will save you, little turtles!” Lou Jitsu says as he hurriedly scoops up the turtles into his arms, holding them close.

He looked around, noticing all of the other trapped creatures and sets them all free with the smash of a button, all of them run off as soon as they were let out of their cages, Lou Jitsu reaching into his shirt to also reveal a small rat.

“You too my little-“ He was cut off by the rat biting down on his finger, then fleeing as well, “OW! Why you little..!”

Lou Jitsu was splashed by the ooze and began to mutate straight away, his clothes ripping and his form becoming more rat-like, but he decided that now was not the time to worry about that, he needed to get out of there.

“NO!” Draxum bellowed.

Lou Jitsu darted towards the exit, mutated baby turtles in hand, although Draxum, with the quick movement of one of his vines, manages to trip and drag Lou Jitsu who fumbles with the turtles and avoids getting captured by fighting off the vine in one swift kick, avoiding the crumbling ceiling of the lab while doing so.

Completely unaware that he had dropped one of the baby turtles by mistake.

Lou Jitsu had escaped and with the help of his gargoyles, Baron Draxum was able to make it out, but to his dismay, his lab was in shambles, his creatures set free, his warriors taken, the ooze that had taken him years to perfect was destroyed, there was nothing left.

“My life’s work!..”

“We are so sorry... that Lou Jitsu destroyed your lab, that’s L-O-U J-I-T-S-U.” Huginn says, despite the majority of the incident being their fault, but Draxum doesn’t need to know that.

“But at least your loyal, hardworking gargoyles, saved your life!” Muninn added.

“It will take years to rebuild,” expressed Draxum, “I must begin again.”

In an attempt to look for anything left of his research, Draxum returned to the grounds of his lab, with Huginn and Muninn following close behind, it was completely devastated. Draxum walked where his lab once stood, feeling anger and frustration, everything was gone, his entire life’s work, destroyed by a mere human, how could this have happened? All of his preparations, his work, his sacrifice, how could-

Click click click.

He was taken back by a small clicking or chirping sound, he listened more, began to sense a bit of life, looking to the ground, he manipulated his vines to lift the debris with ease, which revealed a small turtle who was making a small clicking sound. 

“It seems one has been overlooked,” marvelled Draxum, he looked down at the rubble where the turtle was hidden, they had miraculously survived the destruction of the lab, safe under their shell, the wreckage falling in a way that had surprisingly hadn’t crushed their tiny body.

“So not all is lost.”

Draxum carefully picked up the baby turtle who was still trembling inside their shell in the palm of his hand, he dusted off the ashes and dirt that covered them, then looked though the smoke at the remains of his lab and his research.

“It will take years to rebuild,” uttered Draxum, he turned towards the baby turtle in his hand who slowly poked their head out of their shell as he spoke.

“but with you, I will be able recreate my ooze with your DNA, little warrior.”

The baby turtle looked up at him and smiled, popping the rest of their tiny limbs out, making the little clicking sound as they did before, more happily. Holding the turtle carefully in his hands, Huginn and Muninn following close behind, Draxum turned around and headed to the path leading to the Hidden City, ready to begin his experimentations and research once again.


	2. Leonidas Draxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place during the beginning of “Mystic Mayhem”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for grammar mistakes, also that it’s short, I don’t have a beta reader and still new to this whole writing thing, so I’m kinda just going with what I know and learn as I do hhH

He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, his scarf flowing behind, ōdachi in hand, and his combat claws tapping against the concrete roofs, he knew he wasn’t supposed to be outside of the Hidden City without the permission of Draxum, but like other nights, it didn’t stop him, using his ōdachi with the mystic power of creating portals whenever he wished, it wasn’t that hard to get to the surface without anybody noticing.

It was just a couple of weeks ago that he was given permission to go to the surface for the first time, after that, he couldn’t wait to get permission again, so he would sneak to the surface every night, now that he knows what the city above actually looks like, he could portal himself.

Despite that, two of Draxum’s gargoyle henchmen were tasked with keeping an eye on him any time he left, they followed him as he left the lab, but had to look for him on the surface, as they couldn’t track where exactly he ends up with his portals. Once they found him they followed close enough to observe and listen, but far enough as to not be seen.

“Y’know, Draxum is gonna have a fit once he finds out that Leonidas has been out again,” Huginn stated.

“Yeah well, there isn’t much you can do now that Leonidas is in his ‘rebellious teenager’ stage,” Muninn answered, “oh~ it felt like it was just yesterday when he would use his hand to eat raspberry jam straight outta the jar,” Muninn sighed, clasping his hands together, reminiscing on the memory.

“That’s because it was yesterday.”

“Oh, right”

Continuing to follow Leonidas from above the rooftops, they occasionally darted behind signs and buildings anytime Leonidas looked backed or stopped.

Regardless of their effort, Leonidas always knew they were following close behind to keep track of him, it didn’t help that neither of them were able to keep hidden, Leonidas could see them coming from three blocks away.

Slowing his pace down, Leonidas stopped at the edge of a building.

“Okay,” Leonidas spoke with a huff, “what do I gotta get this time for you guys not to tell?” He smirked and spun around, leaning with his sword.

Huginn and Muninn both knew that it wouldn’t take long for Leonidas to eventually find out they were following him, he always did, although that didn’t mean they always had to make it obvious. After being pointed out, the two gargoyles flew down from a neighbouring building, perching on a clothesline nearby with grins on their faces.

“You know we’re just here to make sure you stay outta trouble!” Huginn beamed.

“Yeah!” Muninn said, “just keeping an eye out for our favourite little warrior!” Muninn continued, wrapping an arm around Huginn, both giving Leonidas a thumbs up.

“Let me guess,” Leonidas smiled, “Triple Berry Butter Cake from Sweetest Bites Cafe?”

“You know it!” Huginn and Muninn replied in sync.

Leonidas knew how to get to them, they always wanted the simple things, quick and easy stuff for him to get, so he never complained, nor did they.

“Alright, now you guys know the deal, right?”

Once Leonidas finished, both Huginn and Muninn pretended to zip their lips, threw away an imaginary key, the two of them already being familiar with the usual deal of keeping quiet, since this wasn’t the first time and definitely won’t be the last, in exchange for their silence, Leonidas would get them whatever they want from the surface, typically being top quality delicacies.

After placing their little deal, Leonidas stepped off the building to free fall, falling down towards the street below, bringing out his ōdachi, Leonidas created a portal ahead of him, he fell though it and twisted his body to catch himself with his sword to skid to a stop, landing on the roof of a pastry shop that read ‘Sweetest Bites’.

“Easy.” Leonidas created a portal on the floor below him that lead to the inside of the bakery and hopped in.

Four minutes have passed, Huginn and Muninn continuing to wait on the rooftop, conversing with each other about what they would want for their next deal, a portal suddenly appeared a few feet in front of them and Leonidas came from it, with a pastry box in hand.

“Here’s the goods” Leonidas quipped, holding the box up with one hand.

“Yes!”

Huginn and Muninn whooped, gave each other a high five, they swooped from the clothesline down towards Leonidas, Muninn taking the pastry box that Leonidas held up.

“Pleasure doing business with you!” Huginn joked as he looked back with finger guns, then they both flew off.

With Huginn and Muninn gone, Leonidas carried on with his nightly ‘patrol’, hopping from rooftop to rooftop, pleased with knowing that Draxum won’t be figuring out about his trip to the surface again, at least from Draxum’s gargoyles, not that Leonidas is scared of Draxum knowing he went out without his permission again, he would just rather save himself from another lecture about obedience and other things that he never remembered.

He stopped abruptly as he heard a commotion nearby, staying quiet, he listened in, it sounded like a fight, although didn’t sound like a typical street fight, but rather more like an all-out brawl- not that it was uncommon either, being curious, he walked towards the edge of the rooftop, looking down for whatever was the source of the noise.

Across the street below was a construction site, Leonidas saw the familiar faces of Draxum’s guardsmen, Garm and Freki, out of their human disguises, along with the agent that stole Draxum’s vile for his ooze, in the arms of a human girl, she stood far back and her poofy brown hair was the first thing he noticed about her.

Leonidas would have left it at that and go on with his personal outing, if it wasn’t for who he saw the guardsmen fighting.

What Leonidas saw were what looked like three turtles fighting alongside each other against Draxum’s guardsmen, Leonidas noting that the turtles looked very similar to himself and seemed to be protecting the human with the agent, the three of their skills actually weren’t too bad, but they weren’t too good either.

Leonidas propped his sword up, leaning over the edge of the roof, he decided to watch as everything played out, he was also able to hear them, but wasn’t paying close attention to acknowledge anything being said, he was more focused on the first things he noticed about each of the turtles’ physical appearance.

One was wearing purple and looked like they were already taken down, they were laying in a pile of rubble, standing next to them was the human with the agent, the purple banded one also had some kind of armour covering their shell.

One was wearing orange, fighting alongside one wearing red, who was huge, if they worked together, Leonidas thought they could put up an equal fight, but after witnessing their poor attempt at stealth, this fight was one-sided.

The two turtles didn’t even have suitable weapons for fighting Draxum’s guardsmen, who held mystic power, using menial weapons with no mystic power didn’t stand a chance. The orange one had nunchaku, their weapon ended up being crushed with ease, and the red one, who held twin sai, their weapon ended up being disintegrated.

Even though Leonidas thought they all had poor choice in colours and fighting strategies, he did think the mask thing they had going on was pretty cool.

He looked down at the scarf he wore loosely around his neck, it was a blue-ish teal colour, one of the longer ends were hanging over the scar and crack on his upper plastron, looking back at the masked three, he smiled.

“I’m sure those guys won’t mind me taking a bit of inspiration off their style,” Leonidas said to himself, gripping the loose end of his scarf.

It didn’t take that long for the guardsmen to get the agent back, bubbling and securing the creature, they created a portal back to the Hidden City behind them onto brick wall.

Leonidas figured the guardsmen were going back to Draxum’s lab with the agent in hand and the vile it stole, what shocked Leonidas was the fact that the human girl jumped in right after, but didn’t surprise him, he knew how humans always made poor choices from all the stories Draxum told him, she’d most likely end up being another experiment for him if he got a hold of her.

Looking like everything had calmed down, Leonidas turned and made a portal, back to his room in Draxum’s lab, he looked back to those three turtles, they actually seemed worried about that human, he hummed to himself, stepping towards his portal, he kept in mind that he would have to ask Draxum for a little bit of answers- hopefully going passed the fact he went out without Draxum’s permission again, and if those three other turtles are actually gonna go try get their human back, Leonidas wanted to be sure to make a good first impression.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


End file.
